


Surrogate

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [24]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Izumi and Sig's relationship is really cute and they are so...devoted to each other. Whenever I saw them onscreen, I was embarrassed because they were so lovey-dovey and I don't know many adults who are still as affectionate after years into a marriage.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> Izumi and Sig's relationship is really cute and they are so...devoted to each other. Whenever I saw them onscreen, I was embarrassed because they were so lovey-dovey and I don't know many adults who are still as affectionate after years into a marriage.

Izumi quietly closed the heavy door, a sigh escaping her lips. 

"Those boys are finally in bed. To think I had to make them take a nap." she felt a hand on her shoulder and she knew her husband saw something else under her irritation. She placed her hand atop his.

"I know they don't really need me to tell them anything. "

"I think they need someone to tell them once in a while. They are still boys." Sig murmured. Izumi chuckled lightly,  turning her body so she could face her husband. 

"Hmmm. Yes, but some men still need looking after. "

"Like me." Sig teased, hugging his wife. "I'd be nothing without you, Izumi. And those boys will still need you as well when they get older. . . You're like a mother to them."

"You always know the right things to say." Izumi said, looking up at her husband and placing his hand on her cheek.

"I say them because they are true." he gently assured and kissed Izumi. 


End file.
